


They aren't for Milo this time?

by ko_writes



Series: Cabin Pressure Prompts [2]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Episode: s02e01 Helsinki, Flowers, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:44:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2638538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ko_writes/pseuds/ko_writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:</p><p>Inspired by "Helsinki"...<br/>MARTIN: Douglas I cannot help but notice, you’ve filled the flight deck with orchids.<br/>DOUGLAS: Yes. Yes, I have done that. Yes.<br/>MARTIN: Are you about to propose to me?<br/>DOUGLAS: It pains me to break your heart Martin, but no. These are for another man, a Finnish customs officer named Milo, to be exact.</p><p>There are orchids on the flight deck again... and Martin is like: "Milo, again?" But Douglas says: "No, this time, I'm about to propose to you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	They aren't for Milo this time?

   Martin walked through the flight deck door, his vision tunnelled to his silver fox in the first officer’s chair. Sod; he knew what he got if he came in early. Oh well, he was on time every day of the week now.

   Douglas heard the door close. He knew Martin would only be looking for one thing. A hand trailed lightly along his broad shoulders before its owner draped himself into Douglas’ lap. “Hi,” Came the breathy greeting. God, the boy could do things to him.

   “Why, hello captain, my captain…” Douglas smiled.

   Martin had a thing for sitting in his lap; he always did when they had dinner at home. He’d sit in his lap while he decadently fed Martin small bites of excellently baked chocolate cake, or fresh strawberries with chocolate and whipping cream. It only took a few bites before Martin essentially dragged him into the bedroom (often taking the cream and chocolate with them).

   “Missed you,” the captain pouted. _It’s a long flight; ignore the black lace you can_ _see just above his trousers._

   “It is a long flight captain; you may want to wait a little…”

   “You know, I have always wanted to join the mile high club…” _Oh my God! Do it, do it now._

   “Martin, take a look around; do you see anything out of the ordinary?”

   “What?”

   “Humour me.”

   Martin reluctantly got off Douglas’ lap and looked around. Orchids? “Milo again?”

   “Not this time captain,” Douglas smirked as he knelt before Martin. “Captain Martin Crieff, will you marry me?”

   “So, they aren’t for Milo this time?”

   “No.”

   “You’re _actually_ going to propose to me?”

   “Yes.”

   “Yes, you romantic sod.”

   “What?” Douglas beamed.

   “Yes! Yes, I marry you!” Martin laughed. Douglas got up from his position on the floor and threw his arms around his captain.

   A loud crash sounded, the newly engaged couple spun round to see the source of the noise.

   The flight deck door was open, which it wasn’t a moment ago, and Arthur, Carolyn and Herc lay sprawled on the floor. “Oh, Shappeys spying incorporated and Herc the berk. Trip on the way to get popcorn?” Douglas drawled.

   “Arthur, you clot,” Carolyn groaned.

   “How much did you hear?” Martin blushed.

   “Don’t worry, _captain, my captain_ ; I’m a platinum member of the _mile high club_ ,” Herc drawled.

   Martin flushed as red as Douglas saw. “So you were spying on us? And then ruined my proposal? I’m sorry, sweetheart…” Douglas nuzzled Martin affectionately.

   “Not ruined, don’t worry,” Martin smiled and kissed Douglas’ cheek.

   “You wouldn’t have known we were there if idiot features hadn’t tripped, knocking Herc into me and me through the door!” Carolyn defended.

   “You… You were still spying,” Martin sniffed.

   “Come on, let’s give the betrothed couple some privacy,” Herc shooed, picking himself off the floor and ushered the Shappeys out of the door, “By the way Martin, those black lacies look great…” Martin’s blush just intensified as the door closed.

   From the galley, as they were leaving, Herc, Carolyn and Arthur heard Douglas’ muffled voice, “Don’t suppose you’re wearing garters to match?”

   And Martin’s breathy reply of, “Anything for daddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I don't really do smut or implied smut; but inspiration got to me *blushes*


End file.
